Pokemon Were Not Intended for This
by greenpie202
Summary: Come on people. Read it! You know you want to. Come on. That's right now.... Click!


The Day Sammy Became a Pokemon Trainer

By: Chad Sitze

"Sammy! Get up now! Professor Oak is waiting!"

Sammy did not want to get up but his mom was yelling at him now and it was his day to become a Pokemon Trainer, every child's dream these days.

He slowly stood up and walked over to his wardrobe. It was filled with the same outfit 20 times. He picked out one and put it on. His mom had already packed cloths for him so he left the house and headed to Professor Oak's pad.

It was on the top of a really big hill so Sammy had to scale the mountain to get to him. Once on top he drank some water and headed to the lab. He walked in and there were a few scientists to his left and right looking at Pokemon.

One of the Pokemon seemed to be getting a prostate exam. It was a purple Pokemon and it didn't seem to happy about having a finger up its… Yeah it just didn't seem to be enjoying it.

Sammy walked straight ahead until he met Professor Oak. There was a kid there that looked pretty dumb. Once Sammy was next to him he knew who he was. It was Kyle Taylor, the idiot who thought he was cool and had a bunch of friends. He was getting a Pokemon because Oak was his grandpa; obviously the stupidity ran in the family.

"Why hello Sammy, this is my grandson Kyle."

Kyle turned and looked at Sammy. Sammy tried to smile and then punched him in the face.

"Sammy! What was that for!"

Sammy did not know why he had did it, but it felt great. Punching a stupid kid right in the face. His glasses were broke and his nose was in an odd angle. Sammy couldn't help but laugh.

Oak looked up at him and looked scared. "Why did you punch him, and break his glasses and shatter his nose?"

"I felt like it." That's all he could think of. For some reason he did not like Kyle and felt like punching him.

"Leave, you are not fit for a Pokemon. Who knows what you will do with a Pokemon." Sammy was not leaving without a Pokemon.

"Ok, where are the Pokemon stored Oak?"

"In my pocket, wh…" A shoe slammed into Oak's face clearing causing severe damage. A few people came over to them but Sammy had already taken the balls out of Oak's coat and ran.

Once outside he counted them. He had 3. He threw them all and a blue guy popped out, a red on, and a green dog looking thing came out too.

He pointed to each of them giving them names. Pointing at the blue one he said, "You are Death Bringer." "You are Black Magic, and you are Odd Dog," He said pointing at the red Pokemon and then the odd green dog one.

He threw the balls at them and they went back in to them. He went and jumped off the cliff. After falling 200 feet he opened his hand glider and glider to Pallet Town.

Upon arrival he went the shop to buy some potions. He opened the door to walk in but it was stuck. There was a man on the other side pushing it so Sammy could not get in. Sammy was not going to put up with this crap. He stepped away from where he was standing and threw a ball exclaiming, "I choose you, Death Bringer!"

The blue thing flew out of the ball and landed on its feet. It started making odd sounds so Sammy threw a rock at it. It shut up but it didn't seem to like Sammy. "Now, use some attack to open that door!"

Death Bringer shot a ball of water out of its head at the door. It hit but did nothing but get it wet. The man on the other side was mocking him and others joined in with him.

Sammy kicked Death Bringers shell. "I named you Death Bringer because I knew you had the potential to kill, not wash windows you idiot! Now KILL!"

Death Bringer got up and started focusing. He thought hard on what he wanted to do, and then a huge blast of water came out of nowhere and headed straight for the door. It flew open all of the people where violently thrown to the back of the store. Sammy returned Death Bringer to his ball and walked in.

"Hello. I would like all of your potions and all of your Pokeballs now!" The man looked at him and gave him what he wanted. "Thank you." With that Sammy walked out and looked around. He had to find Kyle. He would be around here somewhere by now.

He spotted him not too far away. He threw a rock at him to get his attention. The idiot was walking into town with a freakish smile as if he was "cool". The rock smacked him right in the head. He turned to look who it was and turned around and ran. Sammy was not going to let him get away.

He threw his balls on the ground. The three Pokemon came out. "Capture him. Now!" They did not hesitate to chase him. Sammy walked behind them and a little ways up Kyle was on the ground crying.

"What do you want? I did nothing to you. Just leave me alone." He was such a baby Sammy thought. He always had been. Sammy hit his Pokemon with the balls and they came back.

"I hear you have seven of the eight badges needed to fight the elite four?" Sammy knew he did, and if he lied he was going to throw a rock at him. "No, you must of heard wrong, I only have two."

SMACK! The rock hit him right in the eye. It began to bleed and Kyle threw himself up screaming. "WHAT THE HELL! MY EYE! WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM!" Sammy quickly snatched Kyle's wallet and Pokeball. Inside were all seven badges. He threw the Pokeball at Kyle who was still crying on the ground.

A bug came out and it looked nasty. Sammy didn't like it that much so he kicked it into the woods. "No… That was my only Pokemon…" Kyle began sobbing and pounding the ground. "I…hate…you!"

He jumped up and came for Sammy. Sammy easily dodged his useless attack and threw a Pokeball out. The red one came out called Black Magic. "Attack my fiend!" It leapt in the air and shot a ring of fire around Kyle.

Kyle was having convulsions now, and seemed to be going into shock. His eye was gushing blood now and he would need medical help. Sammy decided to leave before things got out of hand. He put Black Magic back in his Pokeball and started back for town.

He looked at the badges he had stolen from Kyle and saw he only needed the badge from his local town. He knew his Pokemon were not powerful enough to take on the Pokemon in the gym so he took them to this guy who can make them transform, or some crap like that.

He told the man to make them become the best and he said he would not do it unless Sammy paid him 10,000,000$. Sammy only had 200$ so he kicked the man and summoned his Pokemon. After three days of torture he finally made them into the best they could be.

The blue one was a huge turtle with cannons on his back, the red one was a dragon that could shoot huge amounts of fire, and the green one still looked like a dog though he was greatly oversized.

He then knew he could become champion of the Pokemon world. He left the old man's hut and went to the Gym. Inside he had to show his seven badges to proceed. A woman walked up to him. "You must fight me in order to fight Master Chan."

Sammy was not going to put up with this. "No one orders me, no one." He walked past her and into the next room. It was a room full of water fountains and at the end was an old man sitting idly. She had followed him. "You must defeat me in order to fight Master Chan!"

Sammy was done with this crap. He pushed her into one of the fountains and slapped her. "I SAID, 'NO ONE ORDERS ME!" He was mad now and she was angry as well. She jumped out of the fountain and ran towards him. He lifted her above his head and threw her into a stone pillar. She screamed in agony and then seemed to fall asleep.

Sammy looked away from her and walked up to the old man. "I am here to get the last badge so I can go to the big tower with the Elite Four in it." The old man looked at him for a while before saying, "I see. While seeing you have nearly killed the first test I will fight you."

The old man jumped up and threw three Pokeballs out. Three of the same Pokemon came out; they were all yellow with red cheeks and a tail that was oddly straight. Sammy threw his three Pokemon out and they started the duel.

The three yellow beasts looked constipated but then a bolt of lightning came out of each and hit each of Sammy's Pokemon. "Get up you fools! Attack, kill them all, NOW!" The three Pokemon shot everything they had at them. One of the yellow ones fell over bloody and the other two looked injured.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" The old man was by the bleeding one screaming. "YOU ARE NOT SUPPOSED TO KILL THEM!" He carried the thing off to another door. Sammy followed.

After catching up Sammy rudely hit the man across the head causing him to fall and throw the Pokemon a good 20 feet. "WHAT NOW!" "I want my badge." Sammy did not seem to care at all that the Pokemon was dieing, he just wanted his badge.

The man threw a piece of medal at him and ran off cursing Sammy for being so mean. "Idiot." He walked off towards the gym. After going inside and retrieving his Pokemon he started walking towards the Elite's Tower.

He could see it from here and was almost there when a figure was standing in front of the building. "I swear, he took all my badges and nearly took out my eye!" It was Kyle, with an eye patch on, and he was telling the Elite Four and the current Champion what Sammy had done.

Sammy became enraged. His mind was corrupted by anger. He threw his Pokeballs on the ground and the Pokemon knew what he was thinking. Death. They would kill the six people standing there right then.

Sammy ran towards the group, Death Bringer on his left, Black Magic flying above, and Odd Dog running to his right. When he was only ten feet away he jumped and threw a kick that landed right on Kyle's face. Kyle flew to the ground. Though this time instead of crying or convoluting he stood up.

"Sammy, we were once friends, when we were children, now you hurt me with the intention of death! Why! Why do you cause me so much pain! I have no friends because of you, you even took my only Pokemon!" Kyle was sobbing and Sammy knew what he had to do.

"Kill them all except this one." The three Pokemon shot water, fire, and the very earth at the Elite and the Champion. They were to slow to dodge it and were crushed, charred and drowned. They all died, but Kyle stood there looking at Sammy.

"Why Sammy? Why do you hurt me?" Kyle was crying less but was started to convulse again, and his eye was twitching wildly.

"I do it because… I hate you. You are a loser and you have no friends because of that, no other reasons. You smell funny and your face is the so ugly that I don't even think your mother likes it. Now… DIE!"

Sammy vaulted forward and punched Kyle to the ground. Kyle's will for life had failed and he lay there, looking up at Sammy. "We were friends, don't forget…"

"BE QUIET MAGOT!" Sammy was done with Kyle's stupidity. He was going to end it all now. He brought his foot back and with one motion cleanly kicked Kyle's head off. It flew a good thirty feet before landing near a bug; it must have been Kyle's.

"NOOOOO!!!!!"

Sammy turned to see Professor Oak standing there and then heard the sound of a gun firing and then he was on the ground.

Sammy The Ruler of Pokemon, Sammy The One Who Could Not Be Killed, was dieing. He was dead and there was nothing he could do. Lying in front of the Tower, Sammy died.


End file.
